


Triptych

by BluesfeedUnsolved



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (He's fine. I promise.), Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Happy birthday to Logan!, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Insecure Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Hug, Logic | Logan Sanders-centric, Nightmares, Psychological Horror, Sad Logic | Logan Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27372856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluesfeedUnsolved/pseuds/BluesfeedUnsolved
Summary: Different sides' rooms have in-between crevices. When a fight between the twins gets out of hand, it is up to Logan to travel into Virgil and Remus' in between space to retrieve what is lost.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Everyone, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Thomas Sanders
Comments: 10
Kudos: 75
Collections: TSS Fanworks Collective





	Triptych

**Author's Note:**

> What says celebrating Logan's birthday than a horror and angst fic? A very happy birthday to Logan! I could go on and on about why I love him, but this is an author's note, so I will not! 
> 
> Warnings: Minor swearing, mentions of arguing, nightmarish content, horror, psychological horror, implications of getting hit by a car (the character is fine), generally creepy content, angst, low self-esteem. Please tell me if there is something else that should be added.

The in-between spaces felt like ticking time bombs. However, most of the time, they went ignored and unheard. Thomas had never even considered their possibility, so no one else had any reason to do so either. 

Yet there was one in between space that was almost impossible to ignore: An alleyway between Virgil’s room and Remus’ realm. Were they shadows fingers dusting off your shoulders or were they shadowy tentacles feeling around for the closest person to drag away? No one wanted to stand around long enough to find out.

It was common for a side to show up in near tears or shaking, including Virgil and Remus. No one was immune to the drunkenly paranoid and nightmarish whispers that came from it. 

Logan was quite useful when it came to calming down other sides. Like with most things that he said, no quite paid attention to his words, but his tone was important. It was a calculatedly calm knife that cut through most of the “nonsense” (as he liked to call it) that the in-between space spat out.

So why in the name of all things sensible and rational were they all standing a respectful distance from the in-between space? And how was it a more calm picture than Roman and Remus being held back from potentially killing each other and screwing everything up?

“ _I_ am not going down there,” Roman yelled. He was being held back by a vastly underpaid Virgil.

“Then maybe think before you speak,” screamed Remus as he felt around for a weapon. Janus was standing behind him, loosely holding him back. Janus probably wouldn’t have minded if Roman stopped existing, but he knew that he did hold some importance as a side.

“What exactly is happening?” said Logan, and rather curtly too. It was not the first time the twins acted like children, but it was becoming tiresome. 

Patton looked sheepish before answering quietly. “Roman called Remus ‘the worst part of Thomas’ and so he threw all of Roman’s playbills in _there_ as revenge.” 

Oh. So, that was all. It was just another normal day in the mind. Like usual, Roman would likely not shut up until someone either went down to get them back or just created new ones for him.

“Well, someone has to go get them back.” said Roman as if on cue. 

Remus refused to do anything for Roman. Patton’s role as the embodiment of emotions would not let him get through easily. Virgil’s belief was that this was Roman and Remus’ mess and therefore not his responsibility. Janus saw the situation as mainly Roman’s fault; he was somewhat more attached to Remus. 

That left one side, one who would have rather not been there. All eyes went to Logan. It was an uncomfortable silence that hung. No one would blame anyone else for backing down, but they would sneer at him. Logan did not feel the fear. He was not allowed to register it. If he was scared, then it meant that there was something to be afraid of. 

Logan took a deep breath. “I will retrieve them.”

For once, no one argued with him.

Each in-between space was different. This one was a pitch black hole, as if something took a bite out of the ground. Logan was to go straight down, find the playbills, and leave as soon as he possibly could.

Virgil tied a rope around his waist. It was easy to get lost down there. After all, curiosity killed the cat and the fear of the unknown would make sure that it stayed dead. 

“You’ll probably be fine. We know you and you know you.” He took a breath to pause. “But still be careful. Just get Roman’s stupid fucking playbills and then get the fuck out.”

“I appreciate the concern, Virgil. However, I am Logic. It’s nothing I can’t stop,” Logan said.

Logan stood in front of the hole. It hissed his name. It laughed at how he looked. The dark void looked almost like water, a calm pool to float in instead of a demanding ocean that was anything but your friend.

Belief was a powerful thing. The in-between played on what you believed. If Logan believed it to be a ravine, then a ravine it would be. As he climbed down, he noticed that it felt more like molasses. Every inch of it clung to him. He could still somewhat see where he was going. In truth, he had never actually been down there. From what he had heard from Virgil and Remus, there was a bottom. It was a desolate ruin with dozens of hallways and rooms. However, the most important thing that they had said was that nothing was ever where you thought it was. 

He quietly moved down the rocky wall. He could barely make out the things flying and crawling around him. But he was of the firm belief that acknowledging something would make it real. If he paid them no mind, then there was nothing that could hurt him or scare him. Though, scare was quite a strong word. The closest that they got was Logan almost swatting whatever landed on the back of his neck. 

Logan halfheartedly wished that he brought some sort of ear plug. No one mentioned how loud it was down there. From clickings, to whispers, to his own heavy breaths, everything seemed to make a noise. His _favorite_ noise by far had to be the one that would only say names. Specifically, it said everyone’s names, except for Logan, that is.

“Thomas, Patton, Virgil, Janus, Roman, Remus.” it repeated over and over and over in the most redundant of ways (positively stupid one might call it). No mention of Logan, which was fine with him. It was fine.

Was it taunting him? Perhaps, but he paid it no mind.

Did it seem to laugh at the fact that he was once again left out? Possibly, but he made sure not to think about it.

Was each name punctuated with a poke to the back of his head or was he just imagining things? It was most likely the latter, but it would not stop him from his mission.

And it was at this point that Logan realized that his hands were no longer on the rocky wall and that he was now falling an uncertain distance to the bottom of a hole filled to the brim with nightmares.

Did anyone on the outside hear him scream? Was he that unimportant or was he in too deep? He couldn’t tell and like usual, no one would tell him.

If Logan were human, his spine would be so out of place, that he’d never be able to move again. He stared up at the hole he just fell out of. He saw one pinprick of light coming from it. He tried to reach for it, but what was really the point? No one would hear him or even care.

He peeled himself from the cold ground and scanned the room. He was surrounded by a glowing dim bluish light. The room had a handful of windows that led to nowhere. They showed nothing but a dark blue oceany void. (Logan often wondered if that was how he was on the inside.) From what he could see, Roman’s playbills were nowhere to be found. There were no doors. There was only one long, dark hallway in front of him.

The phrase was “the only way to go was up”, but that was not true for Logan. True, he could just tug on the rope, but they’d just ask where the playbills were. No, the only way to go was straight ahead into the uncanny valley. As he got closer, he could see that it was filled with doors, all closed. Almost all of them had light and shadows peeking out of them.

Logan stopped at the first door and took a deep breath. All he needed to do was get the playbills back and he’d be done with this _silly_ attempt to get a good scare out of him. 

Opening the door, he found a normal scene in front of him:

Thomas was awkwardly waiting at his usual standing spot. Roman was tapping his foot and rolling his eyes. Patton twiddled his thumbs. Not a single playbill was in sight from what Logan could see.

“Is this some sort of memory?” said Logan. “Everyone was back at the in-between, so this can’t be happening now. It’s true that I’ve never been down here before, but this is still the mind.”

He watched them all, but hesitated to enter. They were harmless; really, they were. Something seemed strange about their quietness, however.

“Oh for god’s sake,” said Virgil. “Where the hell is he?”

“What makes you think he’ll actually show up?” Roman said.

Virgil gave him a pointed look of “touché”. They all waited a couple of more minutes. Logan wasn’t quite sure what they were waiting for; he waited too. 

It wasn’t more than two minutes before all of their patience wore down. 

“This is just like him.” Was it though? Did anyone of them know him well enough to speak with such an ethos on the topic?

“I swear. He’s so selfish.” Where was that evidence?

“I haven’t seen him all day. He’s hiding from us.” This--this couldn’t be true. He wouldn’t.

“God-fucking-dammit Logan.” He knew it was coming, but it didn’t stab him any less. The nerve of them.

“We can start without him. It’s not like we need him. We’ve never needed him.” Thomas said it so flippantly. And everyone simply nodded. It was like they had all silently agreed upon on it earlier and were waiting for someone to finally say it out loud. 

Logan couldn’t stop blinking. It didn’t hurt. He ignored the way he shook and the way something dark and cold tried to run down his face “If I wanted to stand here and be insulted, I would have just stayed put with everyone else,” Logan grumbled. He slammed the door and moved on.

The second door was identical to the first, but it opened upon a different sight. While it still opened to what looked like the mindscape, there was no one else there. He gingerly stepped in and looked around.

“Hello?” he called. There was no response. Perhaps he was somehow back at the mindscape and there was no one else there because they were all at the in-between space. Right now, that seemed as likely as any other possibility. “Hello?”

No one returned his greeting, so he shifted his curiosity to looking for the playbills. He found Virgil’s jacket carelessly draped on the stairs (“That is a tripping hazard,” Logan muttered, picking it up and noting that it was odd. Virgil usually refused to take it off). He found scattered script ideas and notes all over the floor (“Roman, how many times have I asked you to pick up your things? Someone could fall,” said Logan. This was not unusual at all, but he did wish that it was the playbills instead.) He picked up a framed photo on one of the tables. At first nothing seemed amiss. They were all there, even Janus and Remus. However, the small dark blue blur that was almost cut out of frame stopped him in his tracks. Logan wasn’t in this photo.

Logan could just ask them to retake the photo at some point, if he cared enough about it that was. He set the photo down as he heard voices behind him. He turned around to see everyone else deep in a discussion.

“I can’t believe that my phone fell into the drain outside,” said Thomas. 

Logan raised an eyebrow. “I’ve told you before to keep it in your pocket and hold onto it.”

Remarkably, everyone ignored this comment.

“You just have to go out and get it, Thomas,” said every side in unison. They all stared directly at Thomas and completely past Logan.

Logan’s head snapped to the sound of thunder. He hadn’t noticed there being a window, but he walked closer to it; It was pouring rain. When he looked back at the other sides, their faces were flashing with the light of the lightning.

“Thomas, you cannot possibly want to go out there?” said Logan.

Thomas’ face widened into a slasher-like grin. “Yes. That sounds like a great idea.”

“You can’t be serious. There is a storm outside.” For the lack of a better word to describe it, Logan was utterly baffled. “Do you not hear the thunder or see the lightning?”

Each side grew the same smile on their faces. It looked too large for their faces. They all spoke with one voice. “Let’s go, Thomas.” 

Logan ran in front of the door that he didn’t even realize was there. If everyone else was damned, then he was not going to let Thomas go too. “Thomas, please listen to me. You can’t go out there.”

Thomas phased right through him. Logan tried to grab his wrist, but it just went through him.

“Thomas. Virgil?” Logan let his voice get louder. “Roman? Patton? Thomas?”

The sides continued to march right through him. They followed Thomas into the pouring rain. He narrowly missed lightning as Logan shouted after him and tried to hold the other sides back. The thunder matched the pattern of their steps and the timing of their quick breaths.

Logan ran after them. He was ready to throw himself in front of Thomas. He usually didn’t rely on instincts or “feelings”, but something was wrong and someone was going to pay the price for it.

“Can anyone hear me?” His voice was hoarse. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the door. Though he followed Thomas and the other sides into the street, it was somehow back behind him.

Beneath the thunder and rain, Logan heard the steady and unending hum of a car. “Thomas. Please. Listen to me.”

The car continued to roll and everyone continued to ignore him. “Anyone? I am begging you to listen to me.” Everything continued as it was supposed to. Logan couldn’t do a thing about it.

Logan ran back through the door in the nick of time. He just missed the impact. All it did was show him as he truly was.

He stood in front of the now closed door, back in that dimmed hallway. He pushed down any creeping feelings and breathed. “One more door. The playbills must be there.”

The final door lay at the end of the hall. It was a dark blue whose fadedness couldn’t not be noticed. It was tired looking.

Behind it was nothing. It was empty. Logan couldn’t tell where the light came from when he stepped inside it. There were no lamps or windows. He heard a pop and found that the door disappeared. He ran to where it was and began banging on the wall.

“You’re going to try much harder than that to scare me,” he said. His voice shook, but he ignored it. “I am fine and everything is fine and I am going to get those goddamn playbills and I will get out of here.”

He began to take a turn around the room. He thought that there must be something that he could use to get out. The only things that he found were seemingly random screeches that sounded oddly like someone in pain. He knew what happened and it flashed through him. He blinked it out of his eyes. 

He was shut up in a box where no one could hear him or find him. No one wanted him. He couldn’t even find the damn playbills, much less keep Thomas alive for one more day. What good was he? There was no point to him anymore. Logic was useless and Logan was unneeded.

He collapsed onto his knees in the middle of the room. He didn’t even stop everything that was coming out of him. He closed his eyes and fell back into whatever the room told him.

There was no way to tell how long he had been asleep for, but he woke up to a stack of paper hitting him in the face. 

The playbills dropped from the ceiling and fell around him. Logan didn’t move. Hooray, he found them, but it wasn’t like it mattered. 

Nothing about him mattered. He laid on the ground and let everything wash over him.

The playbills had a different idea because they continued to hit him square in the face. He took this as a sign to stand up. As he looked up to see where all of them were coming from, he noticed a small door on the ceiling.

“What in the world?” he said. When he blinked the door was on the ground next to him. He opened it and saw a dark void. “Maybe this is where I am meant to go next. Farther and farther down the rabbit hole where they can keep me away forever.”

He climbed down the ladder through the door with his undone tie, red eyes, staggering breaths, and all. He almost fell off of the ladder from shaking.

He was almost immediately brought back to light and to five almost identical staring faces.

“L? Logan?” said Virgil. They all just stared at him.

“Are you okay?” Roman asked. “We were beginning to get worried about you.”

“Can we hug you?” Patton reached out to touch his shoulder, but he jerked away. Logan shook his head. “Can we touch you?”

“No. No. H--how are you all here?” Logan asked.

“What do you mean? You’ve been gone for like ten minutes.”

“No. That is impossible. It’s been hours. But, how are you all here?” Logan fell down and curled in on himself.

Everyone else looked at each other and then back at Logan. They all sat down next to him, making sure not to touch him. 

“We’re here, Logan. We’ll always be here,” said Patton.

“We shouldn’t have let you go down there by yourself.” Virgil bit his lip. He had a gut feeling that that was a bad idea. Janus nodded in agreement, though he strayed in the back of the group forming around Logan.

Roman and Remus stopped hitting each other and looked down. “We love you, Logan. We always will.”

Logan took deep breaths. His family was here. They were fine. He was here and he would be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This fic was made as part of a Logangst server Logan's birthday event! You can look through the #LogangBirthdayLowdown tag on tumblr to find everyone's work!
> 
> Here is the link for my specific group's works: https://itsadastraperaspera.tumblr.com/post/633797513106866176/happy-birthday-logan-sorry-we-took-it-and-made
> 
> If you enjoyed this, check out some of my other work!


End file.
